Gray Imports
Dialogues (Carl ist about to enter the donut shop when C.R.A.S.H. is leaving it) *'Officer Eddie Pulaski:' Carl! *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Damn! (CJ turns over and is about to go but Pulaski grabs him by the collar) *'Officer Frank Tenpenny:' Where you off to? *'CJ:' Shit! *'Tenpenny:' Where you running off to, Carl, I thought we were friends?! *'CJ:' Yeah, whatever... *'Tenpenny:' As an officer in charge of putting an end to gang violence, I find myself in a difficult moral position, Carl. *'CJ:' Yeah, right. *'Tenpenny:' Carl, I'm hurt, I truly am. And just as I was about to help those poor Grove Street boys. *'CJ:' Oh, yeah? How? *'Tenpenny:' I like the status quo, Carl. I like having all you bastards doing my job for me - blowing each other's guts all over the sidewalk. *'CJ:' Dumb bastards? *'Tenpenny:' Now, if it's brought to my attention that one tribe gets an unfair advantage over another, that truly troubles me, Carl. *'CJ:' So what you saying, man? *'Tenpenny:' I'm saying the Ballas have brains, Carl, they watch the news. I'm saying they're making friends, cutting deals, and tooling up for more than half-assed drive-bys. Lots of cheap guns coming into America since the fall of the wall, Carl. (Tenpenny heads to the passenger door) *'CJ:' Man, cut that bullshit, Tenpenny - just say what you mean, man. *'Tenpenny:' Go check out a bust freight warehouse down the docklands and you'll see what I mean, Carl. *'CJ:' Yeah, okay. (Tenpenny gets in the police car) *'Pulaski:' Y'all take care, now! *'CJ:' For sure. (CJ makes the deal fall through) Mission Get to the Ocean Docks where the Ballas and Russians are having a deal. Your aim is the office where everything is going on, so head into the warehouse by destroying the keypad next to the gate for this which will open the gate and three mechanics with SMGs are firing at you, so be careful. Now you have to wriggle yourself along the allies to kill all armour-bearer (you aren't supposed to do so but it would be better by looking at the health). Walk advantageously, pick up hearts and armour vests and destroy explosive barrels to kill enemies faster. If you reached the office there is a Ballas waiting for you but don't bother instead follow the Russian. Kill him! Do so before he reaches his Banshee which is parked there, where you came in. While chasing the Russian there are many mechanics firing at you but ignore him as best as you can. If he has reached the car, the mission isn't failed because you can follow him now on the PCJ-600 but that's stressful and not really necessary. Mission Failure The mission is failed when the Russian escapes. Continuation C.R.A.S.H.'s missions in Los Santos are finished with this. Gray Imports *Prerequisites: None *Rewards: Money from Russian arms dealer *Unlockables: None Tenpenny likes all the gangs to be equal, that way there is always a status quo existing. Unfortunately, the Ballas gang might be getting an advantage from the Russians in the form of heavier firepower. Tenpenny wants CJ to go to the warehouse to check into this. #Load up on weapons and gang members since you will definitely need the support to get through this mission. Then head to the warehouse. #Stealth works good on the beginning of this mission. No need to tip your hand too early. Pick off the outside guards and workers before you head inside. Using the explosive cargo strewn about and on the forklifts, you should be able to finish your work quickly. #Shoot the lock and enter the warehouse. Be prepared for a major battle through the warehouse. Use the boxes for cover and whittle the Russians down. They have good weapons that can cut you down quickly if you aren't careful. #Work your way through the warehouse to the stairs up to the second landing. Eventually, you will get to the office. Take care of the Ballas gang members and attempt to eliminate the Russian arms dealer. He is wearing body armor so it will take some time to knock him down. #He will run out of his office and to the outside staircase. From there, he will run across the open lot toward his car. Blocking your path are more Russian mobsters. Clear out who you can because your primary target is the Russian arms dealer. #If he does get in his car before you finish him off, then grab the motor- cycle and give chase. If you lose him, you fail the mission. #Take him out to complete the mission. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas